Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: my version of the Tmnt. a Mix of the comics, 1990 movie, 2003 cartoon, the 2012 series and the 2014 movie. i don't own all of the TMNT. rated T for teen


Chapter 1

How do we start this story, usually a once upon a time or a long time ago. But for this story, we start many years ago with a man name Hamato Yoshi.

Hamato grow up in Japan, training along with his master, Jang Shen. His rival and the master's second student, Oroku Saki hated him. He was the founder and the ruler of a gang called The Foot. Both fought and competed in all things to be the best and for the love of their lives, Tang Shen, the master's daughter.

Hamato was trustworthy to Master Jang and Tang Shen, and the love began. Oroku left to his "Foot" clan while Hamato and Tang had a peaceful life with a baby girl name Karai. All was well until one day when it all slipped away.

When Hamato and Jang were headed home when they saw Teng on the floor dead but Karai was safe. Saki appeared in front of us from the ceiling. Saki wasted no words and Jang was dead. Hamato attacked him from behind and the two fought. Hamato leave a scratch mark on Oroku's left cheek and Saki sliced Hamato's right ear then vanished.

Hamato cried over Jang and Teng's bodies and fled. Before he fled to America, he gave Karai to a noble Shinobi who he knows and was trustful. Then he left.

Two years have passed and Hamato was living in the New York City sewers, hidden from the Foot clan. He acted a normal person in the Public and do normal things. He trains in his now called home where he made friends with the rats.

And Hamato Yoshi…was me.

I remember the day when I ask Teng to marry me and she said yes. It slipped away so fast. But one day I was walking from the grocery store and came upon a shattered glass jar and saw four baby turtles, 3 boys and 1 girl. They were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I bought them and headed home where I took care of them. That was a beginning of a new life.

When I awoke the next morning I was shocked that the turtles have grown doubled in size. I too was growing but particularly a tail. The ooze must've affected them and me. They followed me everywhere…except above. I knew the people would not understand.

I was amazed by their intercity and learning to walk and other things. But I was not aware when this happened.

"Splin…ter"

One of them spoke. My nickmane…Splinter. Soon all of them spoke. It was amazing, but what do I name them. Then it came in my head, I name the four of them after Renaissance painters and gave them colors.

The between light and normal green turtle boy…Leonardo. Color: Blue. Weapon: Katana x2

The between light and dark green turtle girl…Donatello. Color: Purple weapon: Staff

The light green turtle boy…Michelangelo. Color: Orange Weapon: Nunchaku

The between Dark and normal green turtle boy…Raphael. Color: Red Weapon: Sais

When they were in their kid age I thought them the art of ninjutsu, realizing that the world could sometimes be a dangerous place. Ninjutsu was the art of stealth and power. As they learned, so do their personalities.

Leonardo is more responsible and leader. Donatello is technologic and the ability of science. Michelangelo is more a wise guy with jokes and sillynes. Raphael is a cool, but rude guy.

Raphael and Donatello also read Mangas and copy their favorite characters moves. Raphael not only learns the Sais but three sword style known as Santoryu. Donatello also tried to learn her character from a manga with pink hair.

A year later, something big happened. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were wondering in the sewers till they found the mutagen.

"Hey guys let's take shots of these."

"Raph, just one"

"Relax Don, Mikey, you're in"

"Sure"

Leonardo was finding them till he saw them taking the shots which turn them into the opposite… turtle human. **(AN: Look its stupid, but that's what I came up with.)** Raphael is muscular man with normal hands and feet. Donatello is female flexible with normal hands and feet. Michelangelo is more luchador Mexican with four fingers and two toes on each feet**. (An: their based on my custom tmnt figures)** and yess they still have their turtle counter parts. I could deal with it and so can Leo.

The teenage years, Rapheal and Donatello would cosplay as their characters that they have been learning for the past 15 years, and also Raph dyed his hair green and Donny dyed her hair pink. But their 15 birthday came, I made outfits for each of them as their gift form their master and father.

Leonardo wears wooden armor on his chest resembling a Yoroi samurai armor chest plates. He also has shoulder pads and a samurai skirt, besides custom made japanese footwear. And Japanese characters on the back of his shell that are blue.

Donatello wears a red top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. On her forehead she wears the purple headband and high tech equipment.

Michelangelo wears a wrestling mask orange skull of Calaveras. And also his big hair pops out of the mask. He has orange wrestling tights with green kneepads and green convers with the ends cut for his feet to show.

Raphael wears black greenish trousers tucked inside black greenish boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. He has a black greenish bandaba on his left arm and wears a red poncho hoodie. He carries his three swords that bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand and his two Sais on the left side for his right hand.

Then, I notice something was wrong up above. The crime wave was high. The foot have come to New York City. With new soldiers of army men and Ninja's, Oroku Saki now nickname Shredder, is unstoppable. My sons, the time is now. Your journey above ground has begun.


End file.
